With the increase in the amount of data that needs to be communicated, communication systems need to evolve to operate at higher data rates. For instance, some recent communication systems operate in the 100 gigabits per second (Gbps) range. Scaling to these types of high data rate communication systems present design challenges for maintaining signal integrity, as well as for fault detection.